


Back to the Past! (Batboys fanfic)

by that_awkward_lesbian



Category: DCU (Comics), Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons), batboys - Fandom
Genre: Batbrothers (DCU), Bruce Wayne Has Too Many Kids, Bruce Wayne is Batman, Bruce Wayne is a Good Parent, Damian Wayne is Robin, Dick Grayson is Nightwing, Jason Todd is Red Hood, Mentioned Alfred Pennyworth, Tim Drake is Red Robin, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:22:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29858040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/that_awkward_lesbian/pseuds/that_awkward_lesbian
Summary: Zatannas magic gets out of control when Damian touches her and they are all whiske away to the past.The Batboys get sent Back in time to when it was Just the big six (Batman, Superman, Wonder woman, Flash, Green Lantern, Green Arrow)
Relationships: Batfamily Members & Justice League (DCU), Tim Drake & Dick Grayson & Alfred Pennyworth & Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne & Damian Wayne, Tim Drake & Dick Grayson & Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne & Damian Wayne
Comments: 3
Kudos: 54





	1. Chapter 1

Welcome to another time travel but this time it's for the Batboys as I haven't read many that have all of them back in time so here is mine!  
Zatannas magic gets out of control when Damian touches her and they are all whiske away to the past. 

The Batboys get sent Back in time to when it was Just the big six (Batman, Superman, Wonder woman, Flash, Green Lantern, Green Arrow)


	2. Chapter 1 : Do Not Scare Zatanna

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CHAPTER 1 DO NOT SCARE ZATANNA

BATBOYS IN THE PAST! 

Chapter 1: Do not scare Zatanna! 

Third person pov… 

The Batboys were bored, they were usually on patrol, so of course they got banned from going on patrol for 2 weeks by Bruce and Alfred for braking to many vases and windows in two days. Neither Bruce nor Alfred were happy when they saw the damage the four boys caused. 

So that is why Zatanna is at Wayne manor she was babysitting the boys while Alfred was out and Bruce was at Wayne Tower in lots of meetings, the boys and Zatanna were all in the living room as Zatanna did not want them causing any more trouble than necessary. 

Jason was asleep on the couch, Tim was typing up things on his laptop, Dick was on the floor doing yoga and other impossible moves only an acrobat could do, and Damian was glaring at everyone mainly Zatanna. 

“Explain to me again why you are here Witch” growled out Damian from his side of the sofa. At his voice Zatanna did not look up or seem to hear him she had her eyes closed and was muttering something under her breath. 

Damian grew even more angry at Zatanna who still did not answer him, smirking deviously Damian ninja walked to Zatanna’s end of the sofa he was going to get an answer from her even if he had to wake her up. 

At the sound of someone moving Tim and Dick both looked up as Damian shoved Zatanna’s shoulder jolting her from her trance. 

“Damian NOOOO” cried Dick as he reached out to stop Damian but was too late, Zatanna’s eyes shot open whey were a completely different colour her mumbling became louder suddenly! they all fell unconscious before they did they felt the world flip them upside down as the world around them went pitch black. 

o0o 

“Zatanna! Wake up” it was Bruce he was back home. Zatanna slowly opened her eyes blinking at Bruce’s face in front of her “B-Bruce” she said her voice quiet and eyes bleary. she squinted her eyes trying to see him more clearly as she did Bruce helped her up. 

One she stood the bleariness was gone she looked around at the spotless living room in confusion where are Dick, Jason, Tim and Damian.” Zatanna what happened” asked Bruce eager to find out what happened to his sons as he shook her shoulders lightly. 

Slowly Zatanna shook her head trying to remember. 

“Bruce, I remember being in a sort of magic trance before someone touched me maybe it was Damian my magic sort of spazzed out and transported your sons somewhere maybe to another dimension or time” she eventually said facing Bruce with a grave face. 

Shocked Bruce did not say anything he just nodded and sat down on the soda with his head in his hands and Zatanna rubbing his back slowly. 

o0o 

once Dick awoke the first thing, he realised was he was not at Wayne manor anymore. The other thing was he was chained to a table in the Watch towers infirmary room. Looking around he saw that some of the equipment and technology looked old. 

“Strange” he muttered to himself “how the hell did I get here” he said to the quiet room before someone stepped in. 

“that’s what I want to know as well kid” said the gruff voice it was Bruce, but he was dressed as Batman. ‘what happened to Zatanna and the others’ thought Dick desperately wanting to get some answers. 

“hey kid start talking who are you” growled The Batman Dick shivered at his voice he sounded colder than usual as if he did not recognise his own son. 

“I’m Dick Grayson, come on B you know me” Said Dick trying to grin at Bruce, Batman just glared harder at him. 

The end! 

Woooo hoooo chapter 1 is up and I actually had an idea or two for this chapter I hope you like it! Bye. 

Word count: 670 


	3. Chapter 2 : A different Justice League

BATBOYS IN THE PAST CHAPTER 2! 

Hey guys it’s been a while since I last updated this fanfic, I have nothing to do all night.

I can’t talk to my Girlfriend as my Dad took both my phone and Tablet away so here am I typing this up on my laptop so I hope you like this chapter. 

Chapter 2 A different Justice League 

Start of recap… 

once Dick awoke the first thing, he realised was he was not at Wayne manor anymore.

The other thing was he was chained to a table in the Watch towers infirmary room.

Looking around he saw that some of the equipment and technology looked old. 

“Strange” he muttered to himself “how the hell did I get here” he said to the quiet room before someone stepped in. 

“that’s what I want to know as well kid” said the gruff voice it was Bruce, but he was dressed as Batman.

‘what happened to Zatanna and the others’ thought Dick desperately wanting to get some answers. 

“hey kid start talking who are you” growled The Batman Dick shivered at his voice he sounded colder than usual as if he did not recognise his own son. 

“I’m Dick Grayson, come on B you know me” Said Dick trying to grin at Bruce, Batman just glared harder at him. 

End of recap… 

Third person pov… 

“Dick Grayson is my 8 year old Adopted son who is back home with Agent A, you can’t be him so who are you TALK!” yelled Batman glaring harder when dick stayed silent. 

Dick was in shock; he was 8 years old now. 

So far Dick has thought of a few possible explanations of where and when he is, first one is obviously time travel. 

second one is alternate universe, and thirdly that he is Hallucinating all of this .it all feels to really so the third possibility is crossed off. 

So either it is Time travel or Alternate universe, his thoughts were cut of when Batman demanded again for him to speak so he did. 

“wait so I’m back at Wayne manor with Alfred” said Dick, Bruce’s eyes widened under his cowl, but his glare depended. 

“I’ll ask again, who are you?” he growled his hand moving closer to his Baterang. Dick then stood up quickly when he saw his hand move. 

“Wait wait please just wait a minute B” he said cautiously raising his arms in front of him. 

“let me prove to you that I am dick Grayson” said Dick relaxing once Batman let his hand drop from his utility belt, breathing deeply Dick then started to explain.

“three months ago, little me went after Tony Zuko the once who murdered my parents. But you found and rescued me from him wanting to kill me. you then told me you were Batman and ever since you have been training me” as Dick finished his story Batman said nothing. 

A few minutes later he does “I’ll have to believe you for now Dick” he said before moving to the door before he left Dick called out to him.

“did anyone else arrive with me?” he asked Batman nodded. 

“yes they did three other boys did” he said before walking out of the room

Dick sighed softly before lying back down and falling into a light sleep. 

o0o 

with the Justice League from the past. 

The Original six stood around in the security room with cameras watching all four batboys movements in case they tried anything. 

Once Batman walked in they started to ask him questions about the boys. 

“obviously Magic has been involved here ,very powerful magic” said superman after Batman told them his conversation with Dick. 

“so he said he was Dick Grayson, but he looks 16 now so, maybe time travel” said Flash saying what was on everyone’s thoughts. 

The end 

Hope you like this chapter it was fun to write! 

Word count: 656


End file.
